


Impact

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Almost Drowning, Broken Bones, Character Beaten to Death, Deathfic, Gen, Order 66, Organ Damage, Severe Injuries by Fists and Feet, Severe Injuries from Falling, Utapau AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: In this AU, Obi-Wan's fall accumulated damage. He is not able to escape when the clones search the pool to find him.





	Impact

 

The cannon blast missed him, but not the shrapnel of stone it kicked up from where it  _ did  _ land.

A shard speared Obi-Wan's thigh, sent him tumbling off Boga and down, down, down—

He couldn't reach to the Force to slow his fall, because the Force screamed in his ears, thrashing with death as his brothers and sisters died in agony and alone.

His feet hit the water first. And from his height, striking it was like striking duracrete.

The bones of his feet, ankles, and lower legs shattered.

The agony had him dragging water into his lungs before he managed to struggle to the surface, though kicking his legs to tred water brought the pain to unspeakable levels.

He choked, trying to rid his lungs of the water he'd taken in, tried to keep his head above water.

His boots and his robes would drown him. Far too much weight.

The tunics were the easiest to be rid of. He slipped the hooks and shed them.

Boots... boots would be nearly impossible, given the current state of his legs and his inability to drag in anything more than a shallow gasp of air at a time.

And yet it would be the boots that killed him.

They dragged him under again, and it took a truly frightening amount of pain to push himself back up.

“Padawan.”

Obi-Wan blinked furiously, trying to see over the choppy waves created by the debris that fell with him. It looked like  _ Qui-Gon  _ stood on the bank.

“Be brave, my Padawan. I will see you soon.”

_ No. No, Anakin would never forgive me if I— _

There was so much emptiness and agony swirling around in Obi-Wan's head, as if someone had taken his soul and shattered it against something terrible. He reached for his bond with Anakin only to find—

It was gone. It was  _ gone. _

The loss paralyzed him, allowing his body to be dragged under again.

He stared unseeing through the depths, heart breaking.

No. No, no, no no— not Anakin, not,  _ please no— _

But the ragged, vicious hole ripped into the fabric of his being could mean only one thing.

Anakin Skywalker was dead.

Along with the dying still shrieking into the Force the galaxy over.

Genocide.

Of  _ Obi-Wan's people. _

Something dragged him up from the waters, and it certainly wasn't himself. He'd slipped into psychic shock, and only the agony of his broken legs being dragged onto dry rock managed to cut through it.

It wrenched a ragged cry out of him.

He dragged his eyes open, saw his men.

He lay there on his back, knowing he had lost everything, but  _ at least  _ he hadn't lost them. He needed them. To survive, to stay sane—

Tears blurred his vision and a sob coughed through him.

If only the Separatists hadn't missed. If only they'd taken him, through the back—

Something dawned, cold and ugly.

He wasn't terminal, now that he'd been rescued from the water...

But there were no frantic shouts for a medic.

The men gathered around him, staring down at him, made no move to help him.

And the Separatists hadn't been behind him.

His body trembled from cold, pain, grief, and dawning horror as a white-armored boot raced to kick him in the side. He tried to curl away but couldn't move fast enough, and he  _ heard  _ ribs crack in the impact.

“C—Cody,” his own voice shivered out.

“Traitor,” his commander spat back.

A foot came to rest on Obi-Wan's shin, and he cried out as the gentle pressure jostled the bone shards.

And then hell descended.

Obi-Wan curled in on himself, one arm trying to protect his head, the other trying to cover and hide his legs, oh  _ Force his legs— _

He couldn't find the Force, it fled from his grasp, leaving him just a wounded man at the mercy of reinforced-plastoid boots, and the strength of the kicks behind them.

He  _ knew  _ them, he knew them  _ all— _

“Trapper? Boil? Wooley?”

They didn't stop.

They  _ didn't stop. _

The universe ceased to exist, the only things in Obi-Wan's awareness were the pain that spiked with every new assault, the solid  _ thuds  _ and  _ crunches, _ and the way his innards accepted the beating.

Poorly.

And then, no longer.

He couldn't hold his arms up anymore, but he knew that even if he could, it would make no difference.

Too much damage had been done, hiding wouldn't save him at this point.

Now...  _ now  _ he was terminal.

Bloodied boots backed away from him, and their owners moved farther, coming to sit on boulders or the ground, ripping rags from the tunics they must have pulled from the pool and using them to scrub the blood off their armor, with as little care as if it had simply been any other debris.

Obi-Wan watched, unable to speak, unable to move.

He felt gratitude, faint but earnest, that Anakin's end had been swift. That he hadn't suffered.

Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan carefully breathed through the blood pooling in his throat, and waited for Qui-Gon to come for him, even as the clones relaxed and waited for the same thing.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Is Anakin actually dead? No. For this AU, I just assumed that when Anakin knelt to Palpatine in Revenge of the Sith and swore himself to Sidious' teachings, the bond with his previous master was cut to make place for a new master-student bond. So Anakin is currently slaughtering younglings while Obi-Wan is grateful he's not in pain.


End file.
